


It's not funny

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Stranger Things, any character, new genre element. The show has already covered e.g. horror, 80s kids' adventure, teen drama, conspiracy thriller ... how about something different?
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	It's not funny

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Stranger Things, any character, new genre element. The show has already covered e.g. horror, 80s kids' adventure, teen drama, conspiracy thriller ... how about something different?

"Can't you hear them? They're everywhere, all around us." Eleven whirled around to Hopper, then Mike, Will, Dustin, Lucas and Max, pleading with them to have heard the sounds, but each one, in turn, shook their heads.

El spun again, searching for the source of the sound, and tripped over her feet, landing hard on the floor.

From all around her, the artificial laugh track increased in volume, faceless invisible people believing her actions to be deliberate. "This is not a comedy", she screamed into the void. "Stop laughing."


End file.
